Encounter
by Flamedevilhunter
Summary: This is my first story and it tells you of a story with the heroes being Keiji Maeda and Hanzō Hattori.
1. Chapter 1

**Encounter**

This is my very first time doing this, so please can you give me some constructive critism to improve my writing for the future.

All rights go to Samurai warriors and anyone who has the rights to any of the characters related.

I hope you like it and let me improve through your reviews, thank you

* * *

A lone warrior riding his horse over Mt Fuji will find out he will need to be of help and in one place in particular which makes him anxious because he hates being in one place to long.

It's for a certain comrade which he respects but doesn't like his way of dealing of enemies because there is no art to it he says and that he doesn't let them know his or ever was there.

Of course this legend will cover the free spirit Keiji Maeda and the top ninja Hanzō Hattori.

They need to work together to get their allies out, Yukimura Sanada and Ieyasu Tokugawa. Like Hanzō normally does for his general but he needed some extra help with this mission from the only warrior he could get.

"We need a plan to get in silently, we need to get to the right side of the castle to the cells where they are."

"There is two guards to the right of the main entrance for peasants and cargo for the poor district." Keiji replied to Hanzō.

"Kill them, go in and we will be in the shanty part of town. Go through to get to the armoury then the cells."

Keiji says excitedly "let's go"

Keiji gets out of the hiding place and runs toward the two guards for some action.

The guard on the right was about to call for some reinforcements while Keiji drawing his double pike to pierce through their armour.

Slash... Keiji saw the guard fall into several pieces in a blink of an eye. Hanzō acted swiftly, so no one had a hint of them being there.

Keiji turns round to see Hanzō but his gone, he looks back to the guards and sees Hanzō with his scythe against the other guards neck. He is interragating him in the middle of a skirmish.

"How many guards in the town?" looking toward the guard digging the sythe into his neck.

"There's the lord and 20 guards along the walls and 3000 men able to fight for the lord" slurring a little with some hope he will be let free.

"How many people guarding the prisoners?" says Keiji reaching Hanzō.

"10, there's 10!" exclaimed the guard.

The guard is bringing his hand nearer to his weapon on the floor, while Keiji and Hanzō are talking their plan out with the information they have gained. He clenched his weapon and blood squirted from the body, Hanzō executed him before he could get up.

They pressed forward through the shanty part of the town taking some robes from a cargo train to blend in better with the people.

A person goes up to Hanzo and says something which Keiji couldn't hear but he could see Hanzo raise his defense against the person.

The unknown person shouts "Hanzo hatori is here to play and create some chaos." That speech made Keiji realise it is Kotarō Fūma.

Hanzo gave a signal to Keiji to move onto the prison. So Keiji used the crowd as a cover going the opposite direction to Hanzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiji is walking down a small alleyway towards the armoury and a masked woman appears before him. She runs in front as if she wants Keiji to follow her. He does with caution as to he does not know the masked woman's identity. They move quicker than a normal walk to get past all the steam and smoke from all the blacksmiths around them, before they could clear all the smoke someone attacks from a rooftop above one of the buildings in front of them without any smoke surrounding the attacker.

The surrounding smoke is the only thing helping us evade the attacker, but the masked woman runs in front while bringing out a bow from under her robe and shot up to the attacker and the arrow going straight through his chest with the person falling down instantly. Keiji just then thought he may know who the woman is but they carried on past the buildings to a big building which they had to go through to get to the prison without many people noticing. At least that was the original plan for it, however Hanzō was busy with Kotarō and with them you won't know who or when they will finish or win because they are equal in fighting skill.

Hanzō launches a ninjutsu creating 3 clones of himself with all of them running towards Kotaro, while he blocks the attack with his speed but the clones exploded causing the block to be useless. Kotarō gets hurled to the nearby rooftop from the explosion thrusting him up there. Hanzō runs up the wall through the speed of his run and jumped at the top of the wall while throwing a shuriken towards Kotarō.

Kotarō catches the shuriken and about to hurl it back but Hanzō was to quick and appeared in front of him and went for a chakra point to disable him, so he could catch up with Keiji. The move worked and he propelled forward leaving Kotarōs body on the rooftop lying on the cold ground.

Hanzō is jumping between buildings to gain distance and find Keiji going through the different areas, he jumps through all the smoke from the buildings below to find Keiji and a masked woman cornered by ninja and highly armoured troops.

Keiji was fighting off the enemies with the help of the woman using a bow which Hanzō recognized, so he jumped above the both of them.

The ninja shouted to the woman "throw some arrows", she looked up immediately and followed what he said. She shot multiple arrows to him and he spread out the arrows aiming to their vital signs of the ninja. As soon as the arrows touched the ninja, they fall to their knees then fell on their fronts.

The highly armoured enemies would be harder for them, even with Hanzō and Keiji. The masked woman can't even help. All of a sudden there was a big noise coming nearer.

"Ina! I'm coming to help", the person making the noise yelled.

Hanzō shouted "Tadakatsu Honda is coming, watch out"

The huge warrior Tadakatsu arrived slamming two enemies into a wall nearby, making them fall down to the floor. He brought out his great spear and turned round to attack each of the enemies knocking each one down instantly knocking them onto the floor.


End file.
